


Gojo x Reader x Kuroo [ Crossover ]

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: Would love to read your thoughts on this story hehehe, Have fun!
Relationships: Gojo Satoru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Gojo x Reader x Kuroo [ Crossover ]

*door slamming open sfx*

Your eyes lazily open as you got up and waited for that person to come inside your room and when your door open , you saw the white haired annoying man wearing his famous annoying grin on his lips , you rolled your eyes and plop down back on the bed

"Geh! Don't sleep again Y/N!"

Satoru grab the sheets and pull it away from you and you pull it back towards you glaring at him , it's still 8 am on the morning and his here already

"May I remind you it's still early!"

"EHHHHH BUT WE GOT A MISSION TO DO!"

You almost throw the lampshade at him but you remembered you just bough it yesterday , so you let go of the comforter causing him to fall down on the ground

"You're so meanie!"

"So what is that mission ?"

You said ignoring his whine and he smirk getting up as he fold the comforter as you got off from the bed and stretch your body up

"We need to find Megumi."

You frown because for sure this man did something causing for the young man to run away from him , you wrap the white robe on your body and sat down on your love seat and cross your legs

"What did you do this time Satoru Gojo ?"

You look at him and he immediately look away and whistling , clearly this man is guilty so you flick your hand and his blindfold fell off

"Ahhh!! Y/N did ya know I just had this made ?!"

"And ?"

"Geez! I will go bankrupt because of you..."

Satoru sigh and crouch down to pick the torn blindfold ever since you arrive at the institution Satoru already took a liking and currently his courting you ,

"But yeah let's go and find him!"

You just nodded knowing him Satoru won't stop pestering you to come with him , you told him he can wait for you on your living room which he obliged and went out and you made sure you lock the room then went inside the bathroom.

He sigh and continue doing his work he glances at his wrist watch and notice it's already 5 in the afternoon and he gets off around 6 pm , he lean his back on the swivel chair and stretch his arms , then focuses again on his work.

"Kuroo-san!"

His secretary entered and handed him a paper and when he read it , it was the report of their events happening lately he nodded at his secretary and told him he will do it once he got home and will just send it by email , his secretary and went out and did a little bit touch up to his work paper and when his done , he stood up and closes his laptop

"Phew ... finally finish!"

Tetsuro didn't bother bringing his laptop with him and just left it on his office since he always lock his office , he grab his bag and slip it on his back as he went out and lock his office as he bid goodbye to the remaining workers ,

"Hmm ... might get some ramen."

Tetsuro rub his palms since tonight is really cold , he walk on the streets while listening to the music on his earphones , he really misses his friends but what can he do they are all grown ups and has different paths now , he stop in front of a ramen shop and got inside

"Yo bedhair nii-chan!"

Tetsuro laugh as he put down his bag this shop owner always greets him like that since he doesn't bother fixing his hair and he comes here almost everyday

"The usual nii-chan ?"

"Yep hahaha you always greet me like that mister.."

"Now now it's fine! You look handsome!"

Tetsuro laugh hard and just shook his head and grab his phone out and scroll down on the media and saw a post of Kenma together with the girl he have been courting , him being a good bestfriend he commented

'Kyaanma! You forgetting about me already ?!'

Not minutes passed Kenma replied to his comment with a F.U sign and he just laugh as he continue scrolling

"Satoru! We have been walking all day and we haven't found Megumi!"

You complain while stomping your feet you didn't even bother wearing your coat anymore even though the temperature is cold already you can still feel the hotness of the sun this morning

"What did you even do this time ?"

Satoru rub the back of his head as he lean on the tree while Y/N sat down fanning her self

"Uhhh ... I wanted to see him wearing a maid outfit hehe."

You look at him with mouth wide open and facepalm no wonder Megumi step up his skills on hiding , you shook your head and tie your hair up as you wipe your neck and Satoru stare at your neck as he bit his lower lip

"What ?"

"Mhm ? You look sexy right now Y/N."

You rolled your eyes and throw him the water bottle at him and he just laugh , you guys rest for about a minute as you catches your breath but then your stomach suddenly made a noise smelling the scent of ramen

"Satoru ..."

"Oh no Y/N , I know that look!"

Satoru quickly wave his hands in front of him as you stood up and clasp your hands and look at him , it's his fault anyways you forgot to bring your wallet , you look at him with puppy eyes as he look away

"Pleaseeeee~ I'm hungryyy!"

Satoru glances at you and he actually felt bad because right after she finish taking a bath and change he drag her out in search for Megumi , he sigh and put his hands over her shoulder and guided her to the nearest ramen shop

"Woot! Yay hahahaha!"

"Damn ... I'm really going bankrupt because of you ..."

You pinch his ear making him cry out as he open the door and both of you laugh and went inside , you sat down beside a man who looks like is having fun on his phone

"Yo ojou-chan! here with your suitor again ?"

"Pfft- this man ? Nah."

"Hey! Why do you always deny me?!"

You wave your hand in front of Satoru and the white haired man just puff his cheeks and told the owner your order and his , then you glances at your side and got a better look of the man

'His handsome ....'

You said at the back of your head but Satoru notice you looking at the man beside you making him raise his eyebrows , he poke your sides making you turn to at him and you laugh knowing why his like that

"Why do you always tease Megumi ?"

You said wanting to change the topic and Satoru laugh knowing why , it was a miracle he got to talk to Sukuna and they agreed on seeing Megumi with a maid outfit and that time Megumi heard it and immediately ran away

"It's fun teasing my student~"

You sigh and focus on menu just reading random dishes on the menu , then minutes later your order arrive together with the man beside you , then you were about to reach for the pepper when your hand brushes on him causing you to look up and met the man's hazel colored eyes

"O-Oh ... S-Sorry .."

"You can go ahead first."

You swear your hair at the back of your neck stood up hearing his deep voice , he does sound like Satoru but his is rather deep

"Ehem."

As if you touch a hot spot and quickly grab the pepper and put it on yours and glared at Satoru who is just looking away , you handed the pepper towards the man beside you

"Thanks!"

"No prob~"

Satoru click his tongue making the black haired man look at him and smirk and Satoru smiled back showing his fake smile and with that a silent competition commence between them

"Y/N-chan~"

"What is it Satoru ? Can't you see I'm eating."

Satoru glances at the man and purposely wrap his arms around your waist and look at the black haired man cockily

"Hehe nothing felt like calling you."

You ignored him and continue eating your ramen when the man beside you tap your shoulder and when you look at him his showing his big smile

"Can you please pass me the salt miss ?"

"Oh sure .. there ya go!"

"Thanks! I'm Tetsuro Kuroo by the way. Nice to meet you."

Your mouth form into a ' o ' and wipe your hands and remove the arms of Satoru on your waist causing the white haired man look at you with disbelief

"I'm Y/N L/N , nice to meet you too!"

You shook his hand and Tetsuro look at Satoru smirking but Satoru refuse to give up pulling you towards him and you look at him

"Hey! Don't pull me right away I might spill the food."

"Tsk."

Satoru kept his arms around your waist though his getting annoyed now , Tetsuro chuckle softly and continued eating his ramen but he kept on teasing the white haired man though he can tell the man is slightly older than him

All three of you finish your ramen as you sigh in contentment and thank for the food then you saw Satoru paying for the food as you drink the glass of water beside you

"Are we going back already Sato ?"

Satoru put his hands on his chin and saw the watch on the wall of the ramen shop and saw it's still early plus his free all day so his free what to do

"Mhm wanna go somewhere else ?"

"Ehhh .... I don't know any fun place in here .."

"I can introduce you guys into some fun places."

Both of you turn and look at the black haired man and you clap your hands and immediately turn to Satoru and he have this annoyed face and you lightly punch his stomach

"Hey! Be good this man is being kind to us."

'Yeah right KIND!'

Satoru scream at the back of his mind and showed Tetsuro his fake smile and put his hand on your shoulder as he stood up

'Oof ... his taller than me.'

Tetsuro said to his self and stood up and you look at them dumb founded as the two men have a staring battle though Satoru is slightly looking down at Tetsuro

"Dang missy you guts yourself some hot guys eh~"

"Huh ? I'm no-"

"Y/N."

You quickly look back and saw Satoru already folding his arms and tilting the shades his wearing since you tore his blindfold early this morning

"Let's see where he will take us."

"I would even if you wouldn't."

"Y/N-chan .... T.T"

You laugh and got off from the chair and you curse them at the back of your head for being so tall that you look like a midget standing between them

"Kuroo-san! So where are this places ?"

"Hahaha you're too formal miss , just call me Tetsuro."

"Well if you say so."

Satoru rolled his eyes and began to walk ahead of them as you thank the shop owner and notice Tetsuro is carrying a large bag ,

"You just got off from your work ?"

You ask in attempt to start a conversation

"Yep it's like my routine now to eat ramen on that shop after I get off."

"Ohhhh! Me too hahaha after we are done working me and Satoru , that white haired guy , comes there to eat."

Tetsuro hum and glances at her clothes he notice they are wearing a uniform not that he have seen that anywhere on Tokyo even though he want to ask what are their work but he just kept it to his self

"Ne ne Tetsu-kun~ So where are this fun places ?"

Satoru stop and turn to Tetsuro startling him since Satoru got really close to his face and Y/N just sigh and push Satoru away making the man laugh

"That's why Yuuji-kun slaps you sometimes Sato."

"Ehhhh~ but yeah we've been walking for some time now Tetsu-kun.."

Tetsuro stop and pointed at a arcade and it's quite cool since it has lounge well the owner is Kenma , that man can really be crazy sometimes , he led the two inside and quickly they got amaze

"Dang your friend owns this ? Cool!"

You beam and look around and quickly tug Satoru dragging him on a claw machine and saw some cute plushie

"Sato! Sato!"

"You will pay me."

Satoru groan and handed her a money as he lean on the machine and just watch her , Tetsuro laugh seeing the two having fun since when they entered the ramen shop earlier both of them had serious face , he didn't even think he will be hanging out with this two

"She's pretty right ?"

Satoru said while looking at you who is going on each of the claw machines and Tetsuro nodded , Satoru chuckles and put his hands on his pocket as he lowered his glasses and look at Tetsuro

"You like her right ?"

"What ? That's stupid , I barely know you guys."

Tetsuro words were half truth and lie , indeed he took a liking on her that he wants to know more of her , Satoru smiles and pat the shoulders of Tetsuro

"I know you like her."

Tetsuro just rolled his eyes and remove the hands of Satoru and walk towards you who is currently watching the other people play ,

"Hey.."

You look back and saw Tetsuro standing on your back and you quickly smiled

"Hey! Thank you for bringing us here ... it's really fun here might bring my friends here sometimes.."

"I'm glad you like it Y/N-san .."

"Just call me by my name haha no need to add 'san'"

Tetsuro laugh and you guys talk about random things as he tour you around the arcade though you are wondering where did Satoru ran off , minutes later after walking on the arcade you saw Satoru being surrounded by girls making your eyebrows shot up

"Old man is popular huh .."

"Old man pfft hahahha."

Tetsuro just laugh along with you and that stole Satoru's attention as he glances and excuse his self from the girls and went to where Y/N and Tetsuro is

"Hey I got a room."

You look at him wondering why he got a room

"Room ?"

Satoru nodded and grab your arm and Tetsuro's arm as he drag both of you towards a room though you kept on protesting along the way but Satoru didn't listen as he push you two inside and he lock the door

"Satoru! What the hell ?!"

"Now now calm down Y/N ~"

Satoru sing sang as he sat down and pulled you on to his lap making you blush madly and glances at Tetsuro

"What are you doing ?"

"This."

Satoru cup your cheeks and leans his face close as he place his lips against yours making you push him but Satoru just held you tightly and smirk

"Isn't this exciting ?"

You want to get away from him but his arms are determine to keep you cage on to him , then Satoru once again leans in but this time his kiss got aggressive , as he slid his tongue inside your mouth causing you to let out a soft moan

"You're so weak at this Y/N."

"Shut up..."

Satoru chuckle and look at Tetsuro as he twirl her hair on his fingers

"Join the fun Tetsu-kun~"

"You're weird."

"Weird ? That hurt but ..."

Satoru fondled your breast causing you to let out another moan as you grip on his shirt and hid your face and prayed that Tetsuro won't agree to Satoru's silly request

"She got a cute voice right ?"

Tetsuro click his tongue and put down his bag and pulled you up as he crash his lips on yours , your eyes widening as you press your hands against the chest of Tetsuro as you kiss him back

You shut your eyes as you slowly snake your arms on the neck of Tetsuro who is now kissing you passionately , seeing this Satoru click his tongue and got up as he went behind you

"Now now ... she's still my woman , kid."

Satoru pulled your arm and place his fingers on your chin making you tilt your head as he leans in and kisses you , Tetsuro groan and began to unbutton your blouse and when he done it , he lick his lips seeing your breast as he unclasp your bra and began to fondle it

"Mffmm.."

Satoru smirk hearing you let out a muffled moan as he twirl his tongue on yours then he lock your arms behind you as he trail his kisses down to your neck and suck on it

"S-Satoru haahh~"

Tetsuro fondled your breast as he brought your nipples inside his mouth and began to suck on it making you squirm but Satoru is holding your arms back

"Haahhh~ Why ahmm~"

Satoru stop sucking and licking your neck to answer you

"Having us two praising your body is fun right ?"

"Sorry Y/N ... I think I like you."

Satoru look at Tetsuro and grin as he went back kissing you and Tetsuro suck more on your nipples then Satoru let go of your hands as you quickly grab on Tetsuro's hair

"Hmmff!"

Satoru pulled away and sat down on the couch as he set you down on his lap and Tetsuro look at you as he knelt down and leans in towards you as he kisses you passionately , you put your arms on the back of Tetsuro's neck as you kiss him back , sucking on his tongue as he fondle your breast

Satoru lick on your neck his hands snaking between your thighs , he move it up reaching your panty that is slightly wet now , he began to rub it causing you squirm more Tetsuro love feeling you squirming so he fondled your breast more

"Haaahhh w-wait ohhh! Satoruu hhmm!"

"Y/N ..."

"Tetsuro hyaahhh~ ohhh more mhhmm~"

You put your one hand on the hair of Tetsuro as you press his face more on your breast and the other one is grabbing on Satoru as he lick your cheeks , Tetsuro flick his tongue on your nipples making you scream his name as he suck it hard , Satoru inserted two fingers as he began to thrust it inside you

"Hhmmm yes haaahh yesss~"

"Look at you ... such a mess babe~"

Satoru whispered on your ears making you blush but that doesn't matter now , you are enjoying this so you can't deny it now

"Haaahhh yess suck it Tetsu haahhh~"

"I love *suck* your breast hmmm.."

Tetsuro suck your breast like a baby while Satoru pleasured your pussy with his finger , you spread your legs more and when you were about to cum Satoru pulled his fingers away and Tetsuro move away from your breast

You were about to protest but Satoru suddenly began to fondle your breast and Tetsuro bends down and start lapping on your pussy

"Haaahh ahhhh~ shit this feels good ohhh!"

"You're so wet ... hmmm!"

"I miss playing with your breast babe.."

You clench your fist as you kept on squirming as they pleasure you , licking and lapping on your pussy Tetsuro enjoyed it , then you suddenly grab on his hair pushing him more on to your pussy

"C-Cumming! Haaahhhh!"

You moan loudly as you cum hard and Tetsuro swallowed all of your cum as he pulled away and let you squirm on the arms of Satoru

"Mhm ... your ready babe."

Satoru made you stood up but before you can say anything he lift both of your legs placing it on his arms and you notice his cock already rubbing on your asshole

"You don't mean ..."

"Hell yeah ... time for anal~"

Satoru laugh and lick your neck up to your ear and lick your earlobe as he slowly thrust his cock inside your ass hole , as you bit your bottom lip , watching it Tetsuro unbuckled his pants as he went closer to you and rub the tip of his cock on your entrance

"Can I Y/N ?"

You drop your arms on the shoulders of Tetsuro and nodded as he slowly slid it inside , his big you are sure of it suddenly Satoru thrust his cock full length inside you making you let out a lewd voice and Tetsuro's cock slip inside

"Haaahhh hmfff baka Sato hyaahhh~"

"Heh sorry ~ Ohhh your asshole is so tight.."

He held your legs properly as he began to move and Tetsuro began to move to as you lean your face close to Tetsuro as you guys shared a sloppy kiss , your saliva dripping at the side of your lips as you let him suck your tongue

"Haahhh hyyaahhh Tetsu~ hmmfff yess ahhh h-harder ohhh!"

"So tight ... haahhh ohh clench my cock more baby .. come on~"

You part your lips as you let Tetsuro's tongue roam inside your mouth as you clench his cock more and you can feel Satoru slamming his cock deep down inside your asshole

"Hyaahhh Satoruuu hhaaahh~ Tetstuu ffwuuaahhh~ I-I'm gonna go crazy hhmmm~!"

"Then go crazy! Go crazy for out cock babe!"

"Let your voice out more baby~"

You buried your face at the crook of the neck of Tetsuro as they fuck both of your holes neither of them slowing down , both of them fucking you fast and rough which you love the most , then you felt both of their cock getting hard inside you

"Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhh! Y/N hmm!"

Satoru moan loudly as he went faster fucking your asshole making you moan loudly as Tetsuro left a hickey on your neck as he went faster thrusting his cock too

"Hyaahhh ahh yess cum inside mee! Inside meee ohhh! Tetsurooo ffwuuaahhh Satoruuu ohhhh!"

"Shit! Y/N! Haahhhhhh oh fuuuuckkk!"

"Damn! Hhnnnggg!"

They squeeze you between them as they both bit on your neck as you grab on both of their hair as you came together with them , you can feel the hot cum of Tetsuro filling your womb while Satoru came inside too , Satoru let go of your legs causing you drop on the floor panting , then you saw the cock of Tetsuro dripping with cum as you began to suck it

"Hoo ... damn Y/N! Hmm yess suck it baby.."

You twirl your tongue around his cock as you suck his full length then you raise your hand up and began to rub the cock of Satoru as they both held your hair as you take turns on sucking their cock and when they are about to cum , you rub their cock at the same time and let their cum get on your face

You chuckle as you showed them how you lick your fingers and swallowed their cum making the two men laugh , Tetsuro pulled you up and kiss your lips with Satoru kissing your shoulder

"Tetsu-kun ... let's be friends~"

Tetsuro snickered and fondled your breast as he reply to Satoru's remarks

"Sure because there's no way I will let this woman escape from my grasp."

Satoru like his answer making him smirk as he began to rub your thighs again

"I won't say 'May the best man wins.' because clearly she can't choose ..."

Satoru replied and kiss her neck making them laugh as they look at you and you can tell their eyes light up with different emotions as they held your chin ,

Clearly you are now trap and there's no way you can escape this

"You've been caught ~ Now , shall we go for round two usagi-chan/chibi-chan ~?"


End file.
